rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kodlak Wulfblood
Kodlak Wulfblood, Son of Ragnar, is a young traveler born of both Fremennik and Misthalite heritage played by his creator, Emyris Bayne. Kodlak recently found that he was quite far from his birthplace in Rellekka and within the confines of the Kingdoms of Misthalin and Asgarnia. However, as unlucky as many Fremenniks would find themselves in Kodlak's position, Kodlak has decided to make the best of the situation he found himself in, taking the opportunity to learn of the customs and rituals of the folk of the Eastern Kingdoms. Biography Seer's Flesh, Barbarian's Blood Gaeia Ryttare, a young noblewoman coming from an entire bloodline of those with the eyes of a seer from Lumbridge, was destined to marry Julliano Siegfried, a nobleman of Kandarin, via the arrangement between Julliano and Gaeia's father years before when she was still but a child. Her father, a man named Olvun, decided to accompany her on the pilgrimage to Ardougne along with a group of mercenaries he had hired after Gaeia told himthat she had a vision of an attack on the group she would travel with on their way to Kandarin. However, as they passed through the Fremennik Province after becoming lost, Olvun realised that, though his mercenaries were skilled, they were not quite as skilled as their ambushers. One by one, the mercenaries fell, dying as they hit the filthy, muddy ground, Fremennik arrows pertruding from the necks of each one that fell until only Olvun and Gaeia remained. The savage Fremennik group showed themselves, led by the lead hunter of the Rellekkan Fremennik; a man simply known as Ragnar Bearcutter, among the more savage and warmongering of the Fremennik. Olvun stood before his daughter and drew his runite dagger, literally the only thing standing between Ragnar's savages and Gaeia. "Touch her," Lord Ryttare growled, "and you will have the abyss to pay, barbarian." The barbarian grinned and began to laugh, taking a throwing dagger from a sheathe on his arm before aiming it between Olvun's eyes. "Will I, outerlander?" Before Olvun could respond, the dagger was thrown. Olvun dropped his own weapon, falling into the mud face-first. Ragnar knelt down, gripping the hair of Olvun's scalp, pulling the noble's face a bit out of the mud. He pulled the dagger from Lord Ryttare's forehead before letting his head fall back into the mud, now turning to Gaeia with a twisted, cruel grin. "You are mine now, tispe..." He would lumber over, grasping the fearful seer by the scalp. He would press his mouth against hers, his tongue running down her throat. He pulled away, laughing as a vision came to Gaeia. "I can see your future, corrupted hunter...you will be slain...by a boy...your first-born son...your only son..." Ragnar struck the seer across the face. "We shall see about that, witch..." Early Life Kodlak was born the second child of Gaeia and Ragnar months after Ragnar drowned their first child in secret so that he may prevent her prophesy from becoming a reality, as well as maintain his status with his fellow Fremenniks, who would have either banished him or put him to death for such a crime. Kodlak spent much of his time with his mother as a child, of whom Ragnar did not even bother to marry, instead allowing her to live as a slave to pose as his wife. Every night, Kodlak lay awake in his bed listening to the sound of Ragnar having his way with her, horrified that there was close to nothing he could do about it, being beaten when he did try to save her. One day, after being beaten and brutalized, Gaeia decided to take Kodlak away one of the Eastern Kingdoms so she could raise him there, away from Ragnar's brutality that night. However, that evening, Ragnar returned to his dwellings to find Gaeia packing her things. "What's this?" He would grasp her arm. "Going somewhere, little tispe?" She struggled and screamed as Ragnar began to beat her. Kodlak heard this, finding a ceramic vase and throwing it at Ragnar with any strength that he could. Ragnar turned as the vase shattered opon his foot. "Hrah! Come here you!" He grasped Kodlak by the scruff of his shirt, throwing him across the room as he turned back to Gaeia. He clenched his teeth as his fingers wrapped around her throat and slammed her against the wall. "You are mine! Hear me, witch?! You are '''mine'!" Gaeia struggled until she felt the life begin leave her very body, falling limp as she was strangled by Ragnar.'' Kodlak soon came to, watching as his mother slid down the wall, near dead. He staggered about, finding Ragnar's broken blade. He clenched his teeth as he grasped the hilt with much difficulty and stood, charging Ragnar with a cry of malice. Ragnar hollered as the broken blade was buried into his stomach, looking down slowly, then looking up to Kodlak as he knelt to the ground in pain. Kodlak released the bloodied hilt as Ragnar died. '' ''Fremennik villagers pulled the door open, clad in armour and wielding swords. It was then that they saw this young boy, no older than five, his shirt bloodied and stained, weeping as he stood over the body of his father. "What is going on here?!" one cried. The boy looked up, pointing at Ragnar's corpse. "He...he...he hurted...my mummy..." The boy would continue to cry throughout the night. One of the Fremennik merchants of Rellekka, Colson Wulfblood, decided to nurse Gaeia back to health and provide any support he could to her and her son. However, Gaeia's wounds were too deep, and she died that evening. Colson decided to raise the boy as his own, though was he would always be honest to him, telling Kodlak that he was not his true father, but decided not to tell him that Ragnar was his father, only that Ragnar killed his mother. The Fremennik, being a people of honour, created a pyreship for Gaeia, setting it aflame after sending it out to sea, in hopes of sending her to Valhalla, the Fremennik Spirit Realm. This honor, however, was not allowed to Ragnar. Instead, they buried him in the ground, the grave only marked by a large stone with certain writings and runes etched into it, forcing the barbarian to live as an incorporeal spirit, unable to touch or interact with the world around him, for all time. The Fremennik Trials As years passed, Kodlak forgot of the calamity that occured when he was but a child. He was now almost fully grown at the age of seventeen, about to take the trials of manhood that would show that he was as worthy a Fremennik as anyone else in the village. The Great Bear The first of Kodlak's trials was to hunt down and kill Kroshis, a rather large bear that had been wandering the woods for years, with no weaponry but his bare hands or any natural resources he found in the forest. He went off, trusting in any strength that he had so that he may kill the bear. He knew that if he completed this task, he would be recognized by two council members, earning both of their votes toward becoming a true Fremennik. He wandered about the wilderness of the Fremennik Province for what seemed like days until finding the bear. This beast was indeed fierce, being nearly three times the size that Kodlak was at the time with crimson, blood-colored fur. He found a nearby rock, about the size of a human skull, and began to scheme. He launched the rock from his arms at the bear, hitting it directly in the snout. It turned to him, snarling. Kodlak's eyes became wide as he realized he had no weapons. He looked up to see a thick branch, of which he pulled from the tree. "Alright, bear...let's get this over with." The bear snarled one last time before charging at Kodlak, its mouth wide open. He shut his eyes as he extended the stick, holding it with both hands, like a sword, into the beast's mouth as it charged. Kodlak opened his eyes to find that his hands were within the bear's maw and still holding the stick, of which was lodged into the bear's brain. He sighed, not wishing to kill the beast. He heard a small, crunching sound comming from the shrubs. He released the stick, running over to find a bear cub; it was the Great Bear's own cub. A tear ran down Kodlak's cheek as he looked to this small, orphaned cub. "What have I done?" He reached down to the cub, extending both arms. The cub gave a bit of a yowl before crawling into his arms. Kodlack raised it from the ground, holding it like one would hold an infant. He made his way back to the longhouse with the cub in his arms. "What is that?" asked the chieftain. "This was the Great Bear's cub, now an orphan." The chieftain sighed, looking over to the two council members that would give Kodlak their votes. He looked back to Kodlak. "You have their votes, Kodlak Wulfblood, but that cub's destiny shall rest in your hands. One of the two council members cleared his throat as he arose. "I'll take the cub. It was I who first suggested that the Great Bear should be killed and I alone should have the burden of keeping her offspring." Kodlak nodded, handing the cub to the council member. The Six-Legged Steed Kodlak's next trial was to tame a black unicorn born without a horn, but instead with six legs known as Sleipnir, supposedly the most wild of unicorns and quickest of beasts in the Fremennik Province. Kodlak was once again sent into the wilderness to seek the fabled hornless unicorn with six legs, Sleipnir. He started where black unicorns would usually be found, by the village itself, but allas, he found that the creature was not near his own "kin". Kodlak travelled near the river, discovering the beast sleeping in a patch of dying flowers, seemingly old and weary. Taming this beast would not be a simple task, but he had to attain the votes of at least seven council members, and he was already there, so there would not be any point in turning back now. He crept up to the beast quietly, a saddle in hand. The great six-legged beast awoke, crying out before standing on its two hind legs, four other legs kicking at Kodlak. "It's alright, great steed," Kodlak said with his hands up, "It's alright." The mutation slowly began to calm down, feeling that Kodlak was no threat to it. He slung the saddle across the beast's back before climbing on with a bit of a smile. He rode back to Rellekka on the beast's back before setting it free to escape into the mountains. The Cursed Sword The next task given to Kodlak was to defeat a spirit known as the Turvantyl, of whom caused the deaths of much plantlife in the Region. The task after that, given by another council member, was to hide the enchanted blade, Kynill, from prying eyes. This blade, however, had to be used to defeat the Turvantyl for it's ability to slay the undead. This blade was apparently a tool of corruption, for one that uses the blade for more than six hours would become corrupted by it. Kodlak walked back out into the Fremennik wilderness, the enchanted blade known as Kynill hand. He sought the demonic spirit for hours, his time with the blade becoming dangerously close to his corruption. He, at last, found the Turvantyl and attacked. He finally won the battle, the spirit vanquished for eternity. Kodlak had but an hour to dispose of Kynill, and he knew exactly where to put it; the bottom of the lake. He began to run, but became slowed by the burden of the blade as it seemed to whisper to him about the power that he would be given if he kept the blade. He shook his head and continued on to the lake as fast as possible, throwing the cursed blade into the stream. Sins of the Father Kodlak's second to last task involved finding and slaying the unrested spirit of Ragnar Bearcutter, a barbarian among true, honorable Fremenniks. Kodlak packed his things and went to the Fremennik Gravestones, stones for those not worthy to enter the afterlife, as instructed by the council, to seek the stone of a man named Ragnar. He looked from stone to stone, discovering the gravestone he seeked. "Ragnar Bearcutter," Kodlak read, "Aged 39 Years Old...Born in the Year 115 of the 5th Age, Died in the Year 154 of the 5th Age." He looked behind himself to see a spirit, clad in no armour, only the clothing of a commoner; this being was, unbeknownst to Kodlak, his own father, though Kodlak did certainly find the spirit familiar. "I must destroy...an unarmed spirit?" He asked himself. The spirit simply glared at Kodlak, his eyes filled with a sort of rage, a sort of malice. '' ''The spirit growled a bit before attempting to tackle Kodlak, but much to his dismay, was ethreal and could touch Kodlak. "How am I to slay something I cannot touch?" Kodlak thought. It was then that Kodlak came to the realization that all Fremennik spirits had to be in a state of peace with the world or have all physical bonds to the world of the living destroyed. Seeing as Kodlak did not know how to put the spirit's mind at rest, he chose the latter. '' ''He looked about the area, seeking a spade but finding none. The spirit continued to make an attemt to harm Kodlak, but to no avail, at most being an annoyance. He looked upward to see a large oak tree, smiling up at it. he dashed over, pulling off a branch and beginning to dig up the grave of the spirit with no more than this single branch. The spirit stopped attempting to attack Kodlak, eyeing him with curiousity. A series of incoherent sounds, like mumbles or someone trying to immitate the wind, came from the spirit's mouth. "I'm doing what I can for you, spirit," Kodlak said, "I don't care what you did in your past life, all I care is that you go to the afterlife and live for eternity in the Spirit Realm." The spirit tilted its head with confusion as Kodlak reached the bones of the spirit. He took his tinderbox from his pack, along with some kindling, and set the bones aflame. He looked over to where the spirit was to find him gone. Kodlak returned to the council member and informed him that the deed was done and that he had sent the barbarian to the spirit world. "You WHAT?" the council member asked. "I sent him to the Spirit Realm. Why?" "Why, you ask?" Said the council member, "That man was a threat to our world and the next. He was your--" he didn't finish his sentence. "My what?" Kodlak asked. The council member sighed. "He was the man that killed your mother." Kodlak's eyes widened. "So I sent '''him'...to the Spirit Realm?" The council member nodded, placing a hand on Kodlak's shoulder. "Don't worry...I am sure the spirits there will sort him out...but nonetheless...you have my vote..."'' The Lute Kodlak's final trial was to retrieve the lute of a bard of whom was among the most respected bards of the region. Kodlak had heard of this bard before he was given this task, he was among the greater bards of the region indeed. Kodlak decided not only to do this task for the trials, but for the bard so that he may be remembered. He heard as well that this bard had drowned in a pool of water nearby in the mountains. '' ''When Kodlak made his way to the pool of where the bard had died, jumped in without hesitation. He eventually found the lute before resurfacing, gasping for air. He accidentally pulled one of the lutestrings as he climbed to land, summoning the spirit of the bard. "Do all of these trials deal with spirits?" he thought. The bard eyed Kodlak with curious, sad eyes. "You are the finder of my lute?" Kodlak nodded. "I am Kodlak Wulfblood of the Fremennik, bard." Kodlak bowed. "You do not look Fremennik to me," replied the bard, "Who was your father?" '' ''Kodlak would give a sigh. "I do not remember my father well, he died when I was young, along with my mother, a woman from a kingdom called Misthalin, from what I hear. I remember my father wasn't the kindest of men, though. Radvar, I think his name was?" The bard nodded. "Anyway..." the spirit said, "I suppose you desire my lute?" Kodlak would nod. "It is for the preservation of your memory, bard." The bard would nod. "On one condition; play me a song, young Fremennik, one that I wrote." '' ''Kodlak nodded and did this with ease, having heard a few of the bard's songs. The bard would sigh, a tear in his eye. "Go, take the lute, Kodlak of Rellekka..." Kodlak would nod, heading back to Rellekka with the bard's lute as the bard faded from sight... Kodlak had, at this point, attained all seven votes needed to become a true Fremennik of Rellekka. He, was accepted by the chieftain himself, smiling as he patted Kodlak on the back with a "Good work, my boy." Now, as a true Fremennik, Kodlak was free, able to do what he wished and free to go where he wanted to go, always being a Fremennik by blood and by his passing of the trials. The Maelestrom After having passed the Fremennik Trials, Kodlak was now a full Fremennik, by blood and tradition. He stayed at Rellekka for a little less than four years, tuning his skills with a sword as a warrior and his skill in crafting as a smith. Soon enough, the Fremennik of Rellekka decided to send a shipment of weaponry to the Fremennik of Daemonhein, an outpost on the farside of the world. Kodlak decided to go with them so he may have a chance to see the rest of the world outside of the Fremennik Province. However, not all went as planned as the ship passed through a great Maelestrom, taking them far offcourse and into the heart of the land known to the Eastern Kingdoms as "The Wilderness". Lost in the Eastern Kingdoms Kodlak began to faze in and out of consciousness. He looked about him to see ashen, barren wastelands. he looked behind where he was for a moment to see the remenants of the ship that ferried him at the dark waters of a stony beach, noticing the vultures picking at the flesh of his dead shipmates. He lost consciousness. Kodlak awoke again, looking up to see a warrior clad in steel armour pointing a blade to his head. Kodlak closed his eyes, awaiting his death when he heard a crossbow. He opened his eyes again to see a few bolts now stuck out from the steel-cladden warrior's unprotected neck. The warrior fell back and Kodlak looked into the distance to see a figure in leather armour. Kodlak lost consciousness again. When Kodlak awoke again, he found himself in a bed, a bandage about his head. "Hey, you're awake." He looked over to see a man, not quite middle-aged, but older than himself. "You've got a nasty concussion, was afraid you weren't going to wake up." Kodlak looks about, still dazed. "Where are we?" the man chuckles. "Edgeville, my lost friend, Edgeville..." It was at this point that Kodlak realized that he was far from home, much farther than he anticipated being from the people about him alone. Kodlak had never truly been outside of the Fremennik Province until now. However, rather than seeing it as an unfortunate event to be so far from home, he saw it at an opportunity; an opportunity to meet the people of this strange land and learn their customs and ways of life. Personality Kodlak is a rather headstrong and stubborn individual, much like his mother, though he is always quick with a joke and is barely ever serious. He has the belief that he will either live forever or die surrounded by women, food and drink, the latter having the most appeal to him. These traits likely originate from the fact of his youth rather than his father's behaviors. He seems to have long forgotten about the tragedy that happened as a child. Kodlak, unlike most Fremennik, does not truly hate magic nor does he descriminate against one who uses magic, though like most Fremennik, he does not completely trust it. Appearance Facial Kodlak appears to have a somewhat Misthalite facial structure with tan flesh, like his Grandfather, Lord Ryttare, before him. However, one may notice that his eyes are a very dark brown, like his father's. His hair is a deep brownish-black, much like his Father's, and has little to no facial hair, extended sideburns at the most, due to his age. Physique and Bodily Appearance Despite the fact that he appears to be a Misthalite from his facial structure, Kodlak clearly has a Fremennik muscular physique and bonestructure, having little to no visible fat, being as strong as the average Fremennik warrior and stronger than the average Misthalite or Asgarnian. He stands at Six feet, Four and a half inches, weighing nearly 210 pounds from the size of his bones and muscle alone. Casual Attire Kodlak's casual attire may not be exactly Fremennik in appearance due to the fact that he is now in the Eastern Kingdoms of Misthalin and Asgarinia, but at heart, Kodlak will always remember and honour his heritage as a Fremennik. This outfit includes a stealthy top with a seemingly onyx-like stone attached to said top with small, silver spiken buttons. It is of note that this top resembles the popular "Executioner Top". Around Kodlak's neck hangs the fabled hammer-shapen Ryttare Family amulet of which was passed down from Kodlak's mother, Gaeia Ryttare. Hanging from his back is a finely crafted silken Fremennik cloak with a design of pure, absolute white on the back. Covering his hands is a set of fingerless black gloves resembling what many call "Western Crew Gloves". He wears a set of trousers that resemble that of what the average Fremennik hunter may wear, and wears a set of leather boots crafted from average cow-leather to protect his travel-weary feet. Usually, with this set of attire, he would wield his Fremennik blade, Ulvblod, which is not shown in this picture. Fremennik Attire Kodlak's Fremennik attire is the equivalent of his casual attire when he is within Rellekka or the Fremennik Province. This outfit consists of an olive-colored Fremennik shirt. Around his neck hangs a milky-white clamshell, tied around with twine. On his back, he carries a pack to carry his belongings and such. Around his wrists, Kodlak wears thin cowl-leather vambraces, along with sort of tattered trousers. Last, but not least, he wears a set of iron boots, of which Kodlak has crafted himself. Battle Armour (Fremennik) Kodlak, while he was a warrior of Rellekka, wore a certain custom designed armour. He wears a Fremennik helm similar to that of a classic Berserker helm. Around his upper torso, Kodlak wears a sort of gray wolf-hide armour, wearing his classic Ryttare amulet around his neck. Hanging from his back is his trademark finely crafted Fremennik cloak made from a rare silk. To protect his hands, Kodlak wears cow-leather gloves and wears a sort of Iron plateskirt as well as iron boots to protect his feet. With this set, he usually wields his trademark blade, Ulvblod, which is not pictured. Personal Inventory Weaponry *Ulvblod, Kodlak's Fremennik Blade *Several Steel Arrows Jewelry *Ryttare Amulet Skills and Attributes *'Strength and Physique: '''As Kodlak was born as a Fremennik, he has the bonestructure and muscle tone of such, being able to lift some things with ease that others would find difficult, but not impossible, to lift. *'Bilinguality:' At the time, Kodlak currently knows the Fremennik Language as well as the Language of his mother known as "Commonspeak". *'Dreams of the Mother:' Kodlak, being that he was from a long line of seers on his mother's side, cannot actually use the "sight" of a seer, but may have limited, obscure visions within his sleep or subconsciousness. Trivia *Kodlak was unable to snap his fingers until he was fifteen years old. *Kodlak takes little interest in hunting, claiming that there isn't much honour in killing anything without giving the opponent a fair chance or weaponry of any kind. *Despite the fact that Guthix is dead, Kodlak still follows his teachings and refuses to join the Godless due to the fact that they wish for all of the gods to leave Gielinorian soil, probably including the gods worshipped in the Fremennik Province. *Kodlak's favorite food is soft-shell crab. *Kodlak, though he is technically of the Neutral-Good alignment, has some chaotic tendencies. *The Ryttare Amulet is based off of an ancient Norse talisman known as Thor's Hammer, wearing such an amulet was once thought to show a Norseman's devotion to Thor, the God of Thunder, of which supposedly granted said Norseman Thor's favor and protection. *''Ryttare is the Swedish word for'' ''rider. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior Category:Adventurer Category:Rangers Category:Guthixian Category:Asgarnia Category:Misthalin Category:Orphans Category:Neutral Category:Good